This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. The Virtual Cell, a Java based modeling environment offers users the opportunity to create biological models, run simulations and analyze results over the internet. We have developed a comprehensive user guide and a series of tutorials to assist and train our users. The user guide is available in pdf format, and tutorials are available as html and pdf files versions. The detailed user guide introduces the user to each facet of the software. The tutorials, which range from a simple FRAP model to the more complex Hodgkin-Huxley membrane potential model, lead the user step by step in the making of a BioModel, Geometry, Application, and the running of a Simulation.